In general, a manufacturing process in semiconductor device manufacturing equipment involves a liquid treating method, which is widely used, wherein a workpiece such as a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate for LCD is immersed in a treating vessel in which treating liquid such as liquid chemical or rinsing liquid is stored and the treating liquid is supplied to perform a treatment.
As a liquid treating apparatus for practicing such a liquid treating method there is known an apparatus wherein a workpiece is rotated by rotating means within treating liquid stored in a treating vessel and treating liquid, e.g., liquid chemical and rinsing liquid (pure water) are supplied successively from a treating liquid supply section to perform a treatment. In this liquid treating apparatus, the rotating means is constituted by two rollers which support the peripheral portion of the workpiece. The rollers are formed so as to receive a rotational driving force in a non-contact manner from a roller drive section and be rotatable in a non-contact manner with respect to the treating vessel (see, for example, JP-A-2002-100605).